Can we survive?
by Amethyst Rose Chance
Summary: Jane and Alec make it in time to fight with the Cullen's and Wolves in Eclipse agaisnt Victoria's newborn vamp army. Which is stronger? Alec and Jane's bond? Or their power? Will Jane live to find out? this story is mostly about Jane and Alec.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place at the newborn vampire army fight in Eclipse. The Volturi Guard made it in time to fight. The story is mostly about Jane and Alec. Enjoy!**

As three newborn vampires snuck up behind the focused Jane, Alec, the one person who cares for her the most, starred in horror. "Felix! Demetri! Quick!" He cried. Jane turned at the thought her brother might be in trouble, but little did she know it was the other way around.

The red eyes met, Three against one. She was scared for her and her brother's life. She knew Alec would try to stop them. She knew he would kill himself if she died. She began to mentally burn the tallest one. Demetri, being faster that Felix, got to them. He killed two of them. The one that Demetri didnt kill grabbed Jane and twisted her arm back. She let out an ear piercing scream. The entire clearing fell silent in the mist of battle at her cry.

With a tremendous effort, she kicked the newborn male vampire in the stomach. With his shaggy blond hair flying every which way, he released her arm then grabbed her shoulders. Forcing her not to struggle. Demetri, Felix, Afton and Alec watch in horror as other newborn vampires came and built a fire in front of the helpless girl. The male vampire forced her to her knees. "Please, no." She breathed.

They ignored her. The fire grew and grew until the others watching could not see. Alec couldn't even stand the thought of his dear sister being torn the pieces then burnt.

A moment later, while the newborns were busy getting the fire ready, a white mist formed. Alec winced in frustration. He blasted the mist with all his might to the fire. The fire was blown out and the newborn's collapsed, sense less. Jane fell forward. She was gasping for breath. "Jane!" Alec cried and rushed to her side. "Jane? Janey, talk to me." He pleaded. Jane's blank stare didn't change. She was looking at the ashes in the pit of the fire. "Jane?" He asked.

"I couldn't fight for myself." Jane breathed. Her voice was weak and quiet. She was very scared, only Alec could tell.

"Jane?" He asked again. She took a deep breath and her body gave away. She hit the ground, on her side. Her knees pulled to her chest and the noise of her dry cries were escaping from her mouth. She was shaking slightly. "Janey, everything is fine now." Alec soothed his sister and stroked her cheek.

Her cries soon faded and she was no longer shaking. Jane was trying to pull herself together. Alec didn't think anyone but him and Jane had moved. "Alec?" Jane asked. Her voice clear and her again. "She speaks." Alec smiled trying to enlighten the moment. She smiled at him. "Is the war over?" She whispered. "No." He answered, just as quiet.

A wicked smile danced across Jane's lips. Alec understood what she meant. The white mist formed once more and shot toward the newborns. They collapsed, motionless. Demetri, Felix and Afton immediately disposed the newborns. Jane and Alec smiled at each other, they were happy. They didn't care about the bones crunching behind them. In Alec's eyes, the only thing that mattered to him was that Jane was alive. In Jane's eyes, the only thing that mattered to her was that Alec was alive.

"Janey, can you stand up?" Alec asked. "I doubt it." She admitted sadly. Then Jane cried out in pain. Her eyes closed and she fell unconscious. "Jane?" Alec asked. She didn't move or say anything. He scooped his sister in his arms and walked to Demetri. "Here." Alec said. He gently handed Jane over to the large vampire that Jane and Alec claim as an older brother. Carlisle walked swiftly over. "Take her back to my house." Carlisle said. Demetri glanced at Carlisle then to Alec then Demetri's eyes fell to rest Jane's helpless face. "Alright." Demetri murmured.

Demetri disappeared with Jane. Alec was next to follow. Afton and Felix nodded a slight 'thank you' to Carlisle and followed in Alec's path.

Carlisle glanced at his family. The all seemed alright. Alice danced over to him. "Should I go with them?" She asked. "No, I will take care of everything." Carlisle told his daughter. "Alright." The tiny vampire said and danced back to Jasper's side. Carlisle glanced around the field. He counted his family then the wolves.

Everyone was there and safe. He told Edward and Esme he had to leave a little early. They knew why. Carlisle disappeared in the woods. Running as swiftly as he could.

In a little over a minute, he was at his front door. He opened it slowly. Demetri glanced at him. "You sure know how to take your time." Demetri noted. Carlisle ignored him. He glanced around room. Demetri was in the arm chair. Felix and Afton were standing, leaning against the wall. Jane was lying limp on the couch. Alec was sitting on the floor against the couch, nearest to Jane's head.

Carlisle glided over. "Alec, you'll need to move." Carlisle said. Alec shot him an angry glance. "Alec, listen." Demetri warned. "I wont be to far, you better not make a wrong move." Alec growled quietly. He stood and moved to sit on the couch at Jane's feet.

"Lets see if we can get her to wake up." Carlisle said. "I'll do that. She'll murder anyone else." Alec said. Alec tugged on his sister's foot. She didn't move. He stood and glided over to sit by Carlisle. "Carlisle, move. She might get freaked." Alec said. Carlisle nodded and moved out of Jane's view.

"Janey, wake up." Alec said and shock his sister. She winced. "Janey, its Alec. I wont hurt you." Alec soothed. Jane's eyes fluttered then flew open. "Alec?" She breathed. "Yes, Jane." Alec said. "A-are you alright?" Jane asked, panicked. "Yes, I am fine. Are you?" He asked. Then, she seemed to notice the pain she was in.

"Alec, I hurt everywhere!" She cried. "Shh. Calm down. I am sure you do. Carlisle would like to see what he could do for you. Would you let him?" Alec asked. He stroked Jane's cheek. "I don't want you to go though. I don't trust him." Jane said. "Demetri, Felix, Afton and I wont leave you." Alec reassured Jane.

She nodded slowly. Alec stood to let Carlisle through to Jane. Before Carlisle was over, Jane grabbed Alec's hand. "Stay." She pleaded. "I'll be right here." Alec said and gently shock her hand off. He sat at her feet again.

"Now, Jane, what are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. "Soreness, aches…. Venom." She caught Carlisle's gaze. "Venom?" He asked. "That newborn bite me." She mumbled . "Where?" He asked. She held out her right hand. He looked at the palm of her wrist. There was a large crescent moon on her wrist. "What else do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel like someone tried to strangle me and I still cant breathe." She whispered. Carlisle remembered when the newborn had a hold on Jane's neck. "What else?" He asked. "Worry." She answered. He glanced at her. "Worry?" He repeated. She nodded.

Carlisle turned to Demetri. "Well, she is definitely injured. There are probably lots of broken bones. I suggest you don't move her. It will take a few days for her to heal. You may stay here, if you wish." Carlisle said. "Thank you." Demetri mumbled. Alec sat beside the couch where Jane's head is at once again. He held her hand.

"Your welcome. Oh, and another thing. She will be in and out of consciousness." Carlisle said. Demetri glanced at Jane, who's eyes where already beginning to look heavy. He nodded. Carlisle left the room.

Alec soothed Jane. Telling here everything was alright over and over again. She held her eyes open for Alec until she became so tired she couldn't hear. Her eyes fell shut and she slipped out of consciousness.

Moments later, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Jacob and Esme entered the room. Emmett was celebrating loudly. He fell silent at the sight of Demetri. "Be quiet." Demetri warned. "Why?" He asked. Demetri pointed to Jane's limp body. "Why do you have a dead girl on the couch?" He asked. "She isn't dead!" Alec snapped.

"What is wrong with her then?" Emmett asked. "She was the one who came closest to death tonight." Alec muttered. Emmett glanced at Edward for a translation. Edward whispered in his ear and Emmett nodded.

"She looks so peaceful. Like, she isn't mean or anything." Alice said, looking at Jane's face. Jane was smiling, but asleep. "Edward, what is she dreaming about?" Alec asked. "Well, something about you and her. Its kinda hard to follow. Wait. Its memories. You five. Now your six. Seven. Eight. Nine…" Edward trailed off, lost in Jane's dream.

"It makes sense." Alec said, not taking his eyes of Jane's face. "What?" Edward asked. "She told me once when we first came to the Volturi, I quote her, 'Alec, if I were to ever sleep again, I would only dream about our memories.' End quote." Alec said.

"She told you that?" Edward asked. "Yes." Alec nodded once. Carlisle entered the room. "Alright, family members only. She will panic if she wakes up to all of you in here." Carlisle said. "Demetri, Felix, Afton, Alice, Alec, Esme and I are the only ones allowed." Carlisle finished.

Everyone but those seven fled the spacious room. "Alice, you can go. I don't need you right now. Tell Jasper I might need him when she wakes up." Carlisle said. Alice stood and skipped out of the room.

"Alec, can you move for a moment?" Carlisle asked him. "No." Alec answered, keeping his eyes on Jane's face. "Alec, listen." Afton quoted Demetri. Alec stood and gently let go of Jane's hand. Alec glided over to the arm chair where Demetri was sitting.

Alec and Demetri held a conversation so quiet that only Demetri and Alec understood what was being said. Carlisle checked over Jane. Looking for any noticeable broken bones. He came across a few.

"There are a few broken bones that haven't set right in Jane's fast healing rate. I will need to…" Carlisle trailed off at Alec's protective growl. "C'mon, Alec. The man knows what he is doing." Demetri told his 'little brother'. Demetri placed a restraining grasp on Alec's shoulders and lead him out of the room. Felix followed. Afton stayed back incase Carlisle actually _did _make a wrong move and hurt her worse.

"I have to break the bones again or the bones will cause her pain for years to come." Carlisle told Afton. "Alright, just make it quick. Alec doesn't like being away from Jane long." Afton noted. Carlisle nodded and knelt down by the couch.

Carlisle got a tight grip on Jane's upper arm. Right on the bone. He jerked back as hard as he could and the snap of the bone was louder than someone would have thought. Jane's eyes flashed open and she screamed out in pain. "Let me go, Demetri! That man hurt her!" Alec's growls were clear from two rooms away.

Before Jane could begin to use her power, Carlisle snapped Jane's collar bone. She screamed once more. Afton winced and fought his instinct to help Jane. "Just a one more." Carlisle told Afton. Carlisle reached over and snapped her jaw bone. She screamed again.

"That will fix everything." Carlisle said, satisfied with his work. "Go quickly. Alec is coming." Afton warned. Carlisle nodded and disappeared up the stairs only a split second before Alec busted into the room Jane was in.

He rushed to her side. "Jane, are you ok?" Alec asked. He saw red mark on her skin, Alec's anger grew. "Alec, that hurt!" Jane cried. "Don't worry. He wont touch you anymore. I promise I wont let him do that to you again." Alec reassure her. Anger flashed in Jane's eyes. "You let him do that?" Jane questioned. "I had to. Your bones weren't set right." Alec explained. The anger faded. "Alright.. For now." Jane flashed Alec a weak smile.

"Alright, go to sleep now, Jane. You need it. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Alec told Jane. Jane reached up with her good arm and wrapped it around Alec's neck, pulling him into a slight hug. "Rest." He told her. Jane soon released Alec.

Jane's eyes appeared heavy, then fell closed. Carlisle came down the stairs. Alec ignored him. Demetri, Felix and Afton urged Alec to leave the room. Once the four boys left the room, Carlisle felt it was safe to monitor Jane.

Alice brought him human blood, and Carlisle gave it to Jane through an I.V. Jane stiffened. "Alice, bring down Jasper." Carlisle said as he was looking through his doctor's supplies. Alice nodded and danced up the stairs, only to return moments later with Jasper by her side. "Calm her." Carlisle told Jasper. Jasper's eyes focused on Jane's face, soon the feeling of peace entered the room. Jane soon fell unconscious once more.

Then, the shouts of Alec commanding Felix, Demetri and Afton to let him get to Jane filled the room. Jasper reeled back. "Oh no." Jasper whispered.

Jane jumped from the couch , to her feet in a fighting stance. "Where is my family?" She growled. Then, Alec busted into the room, growling.

*** * * **

**Hope you like it! Please review! You do not even have to like the story! I would just like one review! My record for reviews is only two reviews out of four chapters! Please review! I am desperate! lol Yeah, I'm team Volturi! They rock!! Dont worry, Jane will be back to herself in chapters to come. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!! Oh, and it's a little short… and another thing! Thank you for being my first review, Kinayusuke! I really do appreciate it! :D

**If my readers like me, please tell you fanfic friends about me! Pretty please! I'll be your best friend if you do!**

Jane saw Alec. "Alec, get back." Jane ordered. Alec didn't move. "Sorry, Cullen." Jane growled. Then, Jasper fell to the ground, screaming. Jane was using her power. "Stop!" Alice screamed. Jane's gaze was locked on Jasper. Alec glided over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Jane." Alec said calmly. Jane blinked her eyes then looked at Alec, smiling. "Smart girl." Alec noted. Jane laughed lightly. "You monster!" Alice squealed. "Well, I am a vampire, aren't I?" Jane smiled. "There's my Jane." Alec smiled. "Can't keep me down forever." Jane said simply. "Get out!" Alice screamed.

"I am your leader. You must listen to me." Jane said smugly. "This isn't you house!" Alice squeaked. "This is my land." Jane smiled. "Stop!" Demetri told Jane. "Demetri, do not tell me what to do!" Jane snapped. "Sorry, Jane." Demetri answered. "Now, Alec, will you help me enforce our power?" Jane asked, smiling. "Sure, Jane. Gladly." Alec smiled in return.

Carlisle, Alice and Jasper got into fighting stance. "Demetri, Felix, Afton, behind us." Jane said smoothly. The three men obeyed. Jane laughed lightly at the Cullen's fighting attempt. Alec was beginning to use his power, only Jane could tell, though..

Jane used her power on Jasper. Knowing, Alice would be distracted. Jane was right. "Jasper!" Alice screamed. Alice knelt down beside him. Then, the white mist formed a protective circle around Jane and the rest of the mist blasted at the three Cullen's, leaving them senseless.

"Thank you, Alec. Perfect timing, brother." Jane smiled. "Your welcome." Alec said smugly. Jane laughed lightly, sounding like evil bells. "How are you feeling?" Alec asked. "Well enough to go home." Jane noted, looking at Demetri. "No, Jane. We can not go, just yet. We have some unfinished _business _to attend to." Demetri answered.

Jane nodded, understanding. Jane rubbed her upper arm, then glanced at Alec. "I think my arm is still broken." Jane noted. "He had to break it again not to long ago." Alec answered. Then, they heard the soft footsteps of the rest of the Cullen family. "Jane, get behind me." Alec growled. "No, I am fighting with you." Jane answered.

Before Alec could answer, Emmett appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He glanced at Alice, Jasper and Carlisle laying on the ground. Assuming Jane was to blame, Emmett lunged at her. In the same second, Alec jumped in front of Jane, taking the full blow from Emmett's attack. Alec gritted his teeth in pain before falling to the floor.

Growling, Emmett lunged at Jane. Jane was to distracted by Alec, she didn't notice. Emmett tackled Jane to the ground. Jane screamed, then tried to remember how to use her power. She was so panicked, she couldn't. Demetri jerked Emmett away from Jane, who now had two knew bite marks on her arm.

Trying her hardest to ignore the pain, she made her way over to Alec. "Alec?" Jane asked. "Jane.." Alec breathed. Alec's eyes looked as if he were fighting to keep them opened. Jane noticed Alec had burn marks, tracing from his wrist to neck.

"No!" Jane cried. "Not, you! Not my brother!" Jane cried once more. Jane flew to her feet to witness the fight between Emmett, Edward and Felix and Demetri. Jane used her power on the strongest Cullen link, Emmett.

Emmett fell to the ground. Demetri punched Emmett in the head hard enough to knock him out. Felix snuck up behind Edward and did the same. Once Jane had gotten at least a tiny bit of revenge, Jane knelt down by her brother.

"Alec?" She asked. Alec didn't answer. "Alec! Answer me!" Jane was becoming hysterical. Jane felt herself being pulled away from Alec and Demetri taking her place. "Let me go!" Jane screamed. "Jane! Its me! Felix!" Felix told Jane. "I don't care! I want to be with Alec!" Jane struggled fiercely.

Jane felt pain hit her arm, around the broken bone and bite marks. She cried out then she soon fell limp in Felix's brotherly arms.

*** * ***

**Ok! I hope you like it! Review please! If you want to, you can send me a PM or review telling me what you would like in the story, if I can figure out how to put it in there and it make sense, I might! Yeah, in my stories, Jane and Alec are often hurt, but what kind of bond would they have if they never had to help one another? Lol review! Send me ideas! Join the dark side! We have cookies! Eat more chicken! Drink more milk! I am running out of things to say! Bye!**


End file.
